Last Window
by Spirix
Summary: “I think it’s about putting the love itself above everything else. Only love matters.” [[IchigoxRenji]] [conclusion to Selfish Sacrifice]


**Title:** Last Window  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Series: **Sequel to Selfish Sacrifice

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place during the war.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence.  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Window

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Rukia? Does caring about someone mean you care about them above yourself?"_

_"How the hell am I suppose to know that Renji?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_:So you finally found him. What will you do now?:_

Renji shook with excitement. It was officially 12 years since that day he left Rukia in the Urahara Shop. He hadn't looked back once fearing that his past would draw him in and making him leave his quest. There was still a chance he could be happy.

"I don't know. What if he's completely different or has his own life. I don't know whether I have the courage to go any further."

_:I don't give a rats ass. We are at least seeing this kid and that's that. I haven't been hanging out with only you for 17 years to give up on a window sill. Get your thick skull and the rest of you in there.:_

"What if he doesn't know me?"

_:You knew before we even left that he may not. I didn't think you cared as long as he was ok?:_

"I don't know if that will be enough. I hurt so much and he probably doesn't even know me."

_:Its time you took a chance. Don't be afraid now. You haven't feared anything your whole damn life, don't start now.:_

Renji nodded his head and mustered his courage. Balancing himself on the sill he pressed his ear to the glass, in hopes to hear some movement. He had tracked Ichigo down to a small dingy apartment in a bad part of town. In this life he was alone, orphaned at a young age and lived on his own. Renji did some research to understand him better before actually tracking him down personally. He knew it was because he was scared but the investigation did help. Ichigo had dropped out of high school and worked at a local pulp and paper mill. He had no siblings alive and no friends.

This Ichigo sounded so different it made Renji wanted to double and triple check his sources. He hadn't actually seen the guy yet though. He knew one look would do it. One look would tell him whether it was his Ichigo or not.

Opening the window slowly his slipped in quietly. It was around three in the morning so Renji didn't worry about being seen. The bed was empty so Ichigo must be awake somewhere int e apartment.

"I'm in here."

Renji nearly jumped out of his skin. Ichigo sounded the same. The red-head rushed towards the voice into the small bathroom. There he found an orange hair teen sitting in the tub. There was no water and he was fully dressed. His eyes were closed but Renji knew that face anywhere. It was him.

"You're here to get me aren't you?"

He didn't open his eyes, merely sat back in the dry tube. Renji wasn't sure what to do.

"You are a god of death right? One of the reapers from my dreams and you've come for me, like I've known from the start. I'm going to die tonight."

Renji just stared at him. What was going on?

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?"

That stirred a reaction. Ichigo sat up and looked right at him.

"How do you know that name?"

"It's yours… isn't it?"

"Yes but I haven't used it in years. After my last sister died I changed my name to Sora."

"That's kind of a pansy name, you were better of sticking with the berry one, suits you more."

"Who the fuck are you!? You have a problem with my name. I don't care if you are here to take me, I'll kick you ass!"

Renji snickered as he watched the strawberry boy make a lunch at him and trip over the rim of the tub. He reached out Renji's arm subconsciously to steady himself. The contact sent electricity through Renji's body. The blush on Ichigo's face indicated he felt it too.

"I know you from some where…"

"Don't act stupid Ichigo. Don't you remember me?

Ichigo blinked up at him, still holding his arm. Renji watched as it was like a film only the other could see flashed across his eyes. It was then he noticed Ichigo was holding his red tattoo. Zabimaru was right because after what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo pulled him into a spine crushing embrace.

"You've been looking for me for so long."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yeah, they only care about each other, people in love."_

"_Ichigo, ever think that maybe all they have is each other…"_

"_Then they must be lonely."_

"_Yeah… being in love must be very lonely."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the last instalment of my one-shots. I thought about doing more but it would just take away from the main stories. I only have so many ideas a month. You guys don't want me using them on one-shots do you? 

Oh I have a question before I forget. I was thinking about making Encounters darker with rapes and war, blood and gore. Hey I just rhymed… What do you think? I don't know if I want to make it happy and shiny or dark and dirty.


End file.
